A Day Dreaming...
is the 5th ending song of the Eyeshield 21 Anime, performed by Back-on. Lyrics Romaji= tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga nani ka de kuzuresou ni nattara nani mo iwazuni boku ga sotto te o sashi no beru darou kono sora no shita de okoru kiseki o zutto mitsumeteitai The sunlight comin' through a window mada chotto zure kimi no PINTO I don't want to wake up mada sukoshi yumemitetai kara And even though I really love this moment ore nitotte You seem to be a sleepin' mermaid yubi saki made Stay with me tere warai ukabe tada soba ni itai dake arifureta kotoba de shika ima wa ienai kedo ari no mama no sono subete ga boku no kokoro o tsutsumu naga re yuku toki no naka de donna mirai ga mieru itsu datte bokutachi wa kibou de egaku ashita o shinjite When you were covered in darkness I'll become your light kowaku wa nai A lot of time went by kono mama de itai to negai yume miru mirai namida kanasu nara ore warawasu kara bokura de Make up the azayaka na color kazaranai kotoba for you I wanna be with you afureru hodo no yasashisa o zutto dakishimete itai arifureta kotoba de shika ima wa ienai kedo ari no mama no sono subete ga boku no kokoro o tsutsumu kono hiroi sora no shita de kimi to deaeta koto o taisetsu ni mune no naka de zutto mamori tsuzuketai kara tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga nani ka de kuzuresou ni nattara nani mo iwazuni boku ga sotto te o sashi no beru darou |-| Kanji= 例えばそばにいるキミが 何かで崩れそうになったら 何も言わずに僕が そっと手を差し伸べるだろう この空の下で起こる奇跡を ずっと看つめていたい The sunlight comin' through a window まだチョットズレ気味のピント I don't want to wake up まだ少し夢見てたいから And even though I really love this moment 俺にとって You seem to be a sleepin' mermaid 指先まで Stay with me 照れ笑い浮かべ ただそばにいたいだけ ありふれた言葉でしか 今わ言えないけど ありのままの その全てが 僕の心を包む 流れゆく時の中で どんな未来が見える? いつだって僕たちは 希望で描く明日を信じて When you were covered in darkness I'll become your light恐くはない A lot of time went by このままでいたいと願い、夢見る未来 涙流すなら俺笑わすから　僕らでMake up the 鮮やかなcolor 飾らない言葉　for you I wanna be with you.... あふれるほどのやさしさを ずっと抱きしめていたい ありふれた言葉でしか 今は言えないけど ありのままのその全てが 僕の心を包む この広い空の下で キミと出逢えた事を 大切に胸の中で ずっと守り続けたいから 例えばそばにいるキミが 何かで崩れそうになったら 何も言わずに僕が そっと手を差し伸べるだろう |-| Translation= For example, if you were by my side And about to crumble over something I'd probably secretly offer my hand Without saying a word I want to always gaze at the miracle Happening beneath this sky The sunlight comin' through a window The focus point still looks kind of off I don't want to wake up, because I want to dream a little longer Even though I really love this moment, to me You seem to be a sleepin' mermaid, right up to your fingertips Stay with me; I want to smile brightly and just stay by your side... Though I can't say anything But trite words right now, Everything just as it is Envelops my heart What kind of future can I see Inside of flowing time? We will always Believe in tomorrows drawn with hope When you are covered in darkness I'll become your light--I'm not afraid A lot of time went by, I wish we could stay this way, I dream of the future If I shed tears, it's from laughing so hard, so together we'll make up the vivid color Unpretentious words for you: I wanna be with you... I want to forever embrace A kindness so gentle it overflows Though I can't say anything But trite words right now, Everything just as it is Envelops my heart Because I want to keep dearly protecting Forever, inside my breast How I was able to meet you Underneath this vast sky For example, if you were by my side And about to crumble over something I'd probably secretly offer my hand Without saying a word Category:Music Category:Ending Themes